


Something about Atsumu Miya

by kkusuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Break Up, Crushes, Foreshadowing, Gen, Kinda Confusing, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkusuka/pseuds/kkusuka
Summary: there was something about Atsumu Miya that drew you in.Or you go through what it feels like to go through the stages of a failed relationship with Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Something about Atsumu Miya

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my Tumblr (kkusuka) 
> 
> I really like this for some reason, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

There was something that attracted you to Atsumu Miya.

You didn’t know if it was the bleached hair that stood out against the browns of everyone else in the hallway. Or how carefree he was during the lunch periods in the cafeteria. You were sure it had something to do with how he smiled so happily whenever he was on the court.

Or maybe it was the way he so effortlessly became a part of your life, and how easily he had left.

–

Just like every girl at Inarizaki, you were enamored by Atsumu Miya.

He was like a breath of fresh air in the darkest part of your life. Moving to an entirely new prefecture was not easy in the slightest. Your first day was spiraled in rumors and stares from new classes.

You had first seen him in a history class, you walked in late because you didn’t know where you were going, and he laughed along with the rest of the class when you had told the teacher that. Noticing his smiles you felt the slightest tug at your lip as he stared you in the eyes for the first time.

Looking back at that moment it felt like fate when you were sitting next to him in Takehiro Sensei’s second-period History class. Looking back you also think about the looks you were given every day when you walked to your seat.

But just like every other worry, it disappeared when he glanced over and gave you his honey dripping smile. That same smile that had asked you to sit with the team at lunch all those weeks later.

And that same bashful smile that asked if you would like to dance with him at the winter formal. 

–

Just like every other girl at Inarizaki, the sun seems brighter when Atsumu is around.

Your time dating him was like running in a field of tulips. Days of playing in the sun and laughing about how weird the two of you were. Dressing up just to dance in the rain after getting kicked out of a restaurant for laughing too loud.

Thinking about it, dating Atsumu Miya was a great decision. Looking at it, it was one of your happier times.

–

Just like every other girl at Inarizaki, you knew what a wanted bachelor your new boyfriend was.

With the privilege of being known came the responsibility of image. He had fans that he had to entertain when he needed to. But just like the stares, your worry was demolished when he always came back into your arms.

Knowing that you should have been more worried about the girls who said they would do anything for him, but you knew that no matter the weather he would come back for you.

At least that’s what you hoped.

Seeing as he seemed to have no problem “fake” flirting with the girl from class 3-5, you should have spoken to him about how it made you feel.

But when he smiled at you the next day telling you how much you meant to him, you didn’t even remember the girl’s name.

Looking back it was Reina Katsuraka.

–

Just like every girl at Inarizaki, you knew that Atsumu Miya loved volleyball.

You found out just how much when he began to skip dates, telling you he had to work on serves. You supported him, you knew that’s what he needed.

When he was on the court you could see every emotion he felt, the frustration, the joy, the heartache. You knew his heart was held by the sport and nothing was going to replace it.

Looking back you with it was just volleyball that he took with him.

–

Just like every girl at Inarizaki, you saw how your relationship was falling apart.

Atsumu Miya had something about him that you just couldn’t place. His smile was the same. He still looked excited when he was on the court. He still cracked jokes to you at the lunch table. But there was Something about Atsumu Miya that you couldn’t forget.

Something about the texts in his phone or the calls that he got in the middle of the night, his fresh air was quickly smelling slightly less lovely.

It was something about how he didn’t look at you the same. He still smiled but his eyes led you to believe his smile wasn’t so real anymore. That same smile from the first look in history class no longer made you want to smile back.

Something about how his words don’t hold the same meaning. The same words that calmed you down and made you feel safe before; now made you want to yell and scream in his face.

Something about the dates that were once so happy had turned into a chore for him. He didn’t say it to you but you could see it in the mundane replies and one-worded texts.

Your time had finally come, what every girl at Inarizaki wanted to tell you before, your time with Miya Atsumu was limited. And now your time was up.

There was something about Atsumu Miya that made you want to go back to a time when there wasn’t.


End file.
